


Light in the darkness

by Alexia247



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 13:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexia247/pseuds/Alexia247
Summary: In which Astoria Greengrass helps her beloved, Draco Malfoy through his nightmares after the war one night at a time.





	Light in the darkness

Draco Malfoy sensed his fiancée Astoria Greengrass due to her magic reaching out to him and surrounding him in a blanket of familiarity, love, and content. 

Even after the war, nightmares still plagued him, he struggled to fit the broken pieces back into place.

But they wouldn't fit. 

He tried to keep the nightmares bottled up inside since he didn't want to disrupt the peaceful life they made together. 

It had worked for about a week. 

Until one night, Astoria heard his sobs coming from their shared bathroom after a particular awful nightmare. 

She had witnessed him in a moment of extreme vulnerability. 

She had not left him like he secretly feared she would. 

And whispered soothing words to him. 

_"Heal yourself first, Draco._

_The rest will come later." _

**Author's Note:**

> {Just a short piece for Draco x Astoria. They're one of the more underrated pairings in the series in my opinion.}


End file.
